Sleep Over
by Crow the Bullet
Summary: In an event of bad luck Guang Hong finds himself roomless during the Cup of China competition. In the goodness of his heart (and for his thirsty instagram followers) Phichit offers to let his fellow skater room with him for the duration of the competition.


Guang-Hong cursed in Chinese under his breath. His hotel reservation unfortunately got erased from the computer systems. Now he's left scraping his mind trying to figure out where to stay during the duration of the skating competition.

 _'What am I supposed to do?'_ he sighs and slumps down on a bench in the elaborate hotel lobby.

"What's wrong Guang-Hong?" The wooden bench creaks a little as another weight is added to it.

"Phichit," he sighs and slumps down further. "My hotel reservation got lost so now I don't have a place to stay during the competition."

Phichit puts an arm arm around his smaller friend. "Why don't you stay in my room?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! It will be great! It'll be like an extended sleep over!" he pulls him closer and snaps a selfie. _'And my instagram followers will eat it up!'_ He captions the selfie as "Sleep over with my little buddy!"

"Alright," Guang Hong giggles. "It sounds like fun when you put it that way."

"It will be! Now, lets go to the room, unpack and order lots of room service!"

Guang Hong can't help but laugh, feeling completely at ease with Phichit. "Sounds good to me. I need a bath too. It's been a super long day."

"That sounds nice. I'll unpack my stuff while you go and then you can unpack yours while I go!"

"Okay!"

With a set plan in motion the pair takes the elevator up to their room. The whole floor was rented out to those participating in the competition. Phichit's room seemed to be located in between Leo, and Chris's room. There were strange sounds coming from Chris's room, sounds that the two chose to ignore and made their way into the room to set their luggage down on the bed. Guang Hong put his things down and immediately made a bee-line for the bathroom. He found some lavender bubble bath on the sink and decided to pour some of it into the bath. There were a few others laying on the counter. "Phichit, there's a bunch of smelly good stuff in here!"

"Sweet!" he replied with a chuckle.

Guang Hong squinted because his voice sounded like it was close to the door. "I swear Phichit if you take any naked pictures of me I'm defriending you on every social media app!"

"Awwwww you're no fun Ji!"

Guang Hong felt his face flush red. None of his friends call him by his first name, and it's not common in his country for someone to use your first name unless they know you very well. By the time he finished his bath, Phichit had the room service ordered and by the time Phichit finished his it was delivered. Phichit took a few pre and post shower selfies for his instgram followers and walked out to see Guang Hong was already chowing down.

"You couldn't wait?" Phichit chuckles, leaning in the door way. Guang Hong looks up at him with full, chubby cheeks.

"Nope!" He exclaims with a full mouth. Phichit crosses the room and hops onto the bed on his knees.

"Come here for a sec!"

Guang Hong sits on the bed with him and is pulled into a pre-dinner selfie. "Phichit there's food all over my face in this! Delete it please!"

"Sorry I didn't catch that."

Guang Hong lets out an audible sigh when his phone vibrates. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Beeecause you like my skating and you're a cinnamon roll? At least that's how it got started."

"I'm a cinnamon roll?"

"A cinnamon roll." He confirms. "Imma put on a movie while we eat!" Phichit grabs the remote and flips through channels until he finds a movie that seems interesting. Guang Hong settles on the bed with his food. He picks at it, suddenly feeling very shy. He's always longed for his friend's attention, now that he has it, he doesn't know what to do with it. Eventually plates are set to the side and the lights go out making the only source of it in the room the glow coming from the television. Both start settled against the headboard of the bed and end at the foot of the bed, Guang Hong on his back and Pichit with his head on his back, unconsciously drawing circles on it with his finger.

Guang Hong doesn't notice the affection, he also doesn't notice the flash go off on Phichit's phone when he snaps a picture and captions it on his instagram: "Movies and cuddles." Phichit sits up with a yawn. "We should be getting to bed. The competition and everything tomorrow."

Guang Hong rolls over on his back and smiles up at him. "But I'm having too much fun!"

Phichit feels his heart speed up. He's known for a while about his friend's crush on him, it's been just recently that he's started to feel the same. He liked Yuri for a little while, but those feelings faded when they parted ways. He's glad that Yuri found a happy relationship with Victor. He likes to instagram pictures of the happy couple often but now he thinks he would also like to instagram pictures of his own happy relationship.

"Ji..." he strokes his cheek softly causing the smaller boy to tense up. He searches his eyes for unspoken permission. He sees a slight glimmer in his eyes which tells him this is okay. As soon as he sees this glimmer, he leans down and kisses him. Guang Hong grabs the front of his pj shirt and pulls him closer. This is something that was coming for a while now. Phichit can't help but take a picture of it but he doesn't post it, especially since Ji is still just a seventeen year old. He won't be able to post any kiss pictures until he turns eighteen in a few months. He pulls away and strokes his cheek. "I think... I'm going to enjoy having you in the room with me until the competition is over."

Ji smiles and pulls him down into a full body hug. "I think I'm really going to enjoy being here!"


End file.
